


Bandori x Reader Oneshots

by Pastel_Succulent



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), bandori - Fandom
Genre: Anime, Bands, F/F, Girls Love, Manga & Anime, Sapphic, Slice of Life, bandori, bang dream, f/f - Freeform, g/g, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Succulent/pseuds/Pastel_Succulent
Summary: A SFW Book to request all you Bandori x female/Enby reader oneshots
Relationships: Multi/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Bandori x Reader Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> You may also request Oneshot’s and other story ideas in my tumblr asks @shirokanegalaxies!

Hello There! Welcome to my Oneshot & Scenario book. I’ll be taking requests for the reader insert Oneshots that you crave! Of course I’ll only be writing SFW Oneshots. 

I’ll be accepting any AU, Prompt, and Scenario’s that you would like to be seen! I believe I’ll only be taking a few requests at a time as to not overwhelm myself.

So, please feel free to request something, and I’ll do my absolute best to fulfill your wishes! 

-Nova


End file.
